Wondrous Wish Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the eleventh limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Story: 'Dragon Tales: Wondrous Wish' *Running from the Bright Bazaar guards was usually a simple task for Aladdin Dragon, but today they seemed tenacious in their chase. Weaving through the early morning crowds was second nature to him and every dark alley, high rooftop, and colorful shop just another landmark in his personal kingdom. *Ducking between a fancy rug storefront and spice shop, Aladdin melded into the darkness as his pursuers ran by. He was finally alone with a newly-acquired loaf of bread, and how delicious it smelled! Finding a perch upon some nearby rooftops, Aladdin enjoyed his meal and shared a few pieces with a group of young dragons. In the distance the reflective towers of the royal palace caught Aladdin's eye. Under the baking sun he wished he could step foot into the palace. He imagined all the changes he would make to better the country and live in luxury. *Aladdin must have fallen asleep under the warmth of the sun because a commotion in the streets below snapped him out of a dream. Scanning the bazaar, Aladdin spotted a dragon racing through the streets with a satchel slung over his back, spilling its shiny contents all over as he ran. Struggling to keep up were several guards and a distressed shop owner. It was a robbery! *The guards were in no shape to catch up to the robber, but Aladdin was faster, knew the streets better, and was excited to catch some entertainment! Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Aladdin closed the gap between himself and the robber in no time. From his vantage point, Aladdin witnessed the thief lose his balance and crash upon the street below. A clattering of gold coins and trinkets spilled from his satchel. Scrambling to escape, the thief left behind the lost treasures and disappeared into the crowd. Looking to pick up the pieces, Aladdin swooped down and grabbed a few coins before setting his gaze upon a simple golden lamp... *Shortly after the encounter with the thief, the guards and shop owner caught up to the commotion. Without warning, the guards grabbed Aladdin and started to drag him off. He cried his innocence but they were unwavering in their incorrect accusation. The shop owner ran over and tried pleading with the guards that they had the wrong dragon, but they would not listen to reason. Giving up, the shop owner stood in the middle of the street, but before Aladdin lost sight of the shop owner, he swore he gave him a wink... *The prison cell beneath the palace stunk. Living on the streets of the Bright Bazaar was one thing, but this place was deplorable! Aladdin didn't belong here, but there was no one to plead his case to. Giving up hope he slumped down but, as he did, there was a clattering on the floor beside him. Sitting next to him in his cell was the simple golden lamp he saw earlier in the street. How did that get here? Then he remembered the wink the shop owner gave him. They must have slipped this lamp into his sash! But why...? *Meanwhile, it was another boring day beneath the reflective rooftops of the royal palace as Sultana Dragon meandered about. From her balcony she could oversee the Bright Bazaar, a place she was forbidden to visit without an entourage of guards, but often snuck off in disguise to explore. Everything about this day lead her to believe it would be another wasted day within the palace walls, that was until a terrible booming sound shook the whole tower! Looking around she spotted a strange purple and orange smoke lofting up from the location of the dungeons... She had to investigate! *Leaping from the balcony, Sultana swooped down to the dungeon doors before any guard was in sight. She snuck through the door and barricaded it from within. She was determined to claim this adventure for herself! Finding herself at the bottom of the dungeon stairs, Sultana spotted another dragon backing out of a cell with a baffled look upon his face. He glanced over at her and yelled to run, but before she could think, a monstrously large dragon made of magical smoke emerged through the bars of the cell and loomed over the two. *With mouths wide open, Aladdin and Sultana stood dwarfed by the floating dragon. She followed the dragon's long tail and noticed that it came to a fine point within a lamp. A lamp? A LAMP! This was a mythical genie! She turned to Aladdin and asked if he knew what he had stumbled upon. He shook his head, still unsure if the Magic Lamp Dragon were friendly or not. Before she could reply, the Magic Lamp Dragon's voice boomed. In a hypnotically lumbering voice it explained that the owner of the lamp would be granted a single wish. *Sultana's mind raced with all the possible wishes she would have asked for, but the wish wasn't for her. Aladdin's eyes seemed to sparkle and he opened his mouth. To Sultana's great dismay, Aladdin asked for a Treasure Hoard. Without hesitation the Magic Lamp Dragon made a mesmerizing gesture and the cells of the dungeon were flooded with a plethora of gold and gems! "Why ask for gold when he could have asked for an adventure?!" Sultana exclaimed. Aladdin seemed shocked; treasure seemed like the perfect wish! His life was filled with adventure; the Bright Bazaar was always bustling with excitement! Notes *The was available at level 20. *The began on March 4, 2016 and ended on March 22, 2016. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event